Betrayal? Or Reality?
by MLPhoenix
Summary: I have to go up against the worst enemy I could think of: Myself as the dark tamer! Sequel to "New Tamers"!
1. Return of The Dark Tamer

BETRAYAL?  OR REALITY?  
  


AN: Hi.  ML here.  A couple of people asked me if there was going to be a sequel to "New Tamers".  It took me a couple of months, but I came up with an idea.  

       ROLL IT!

=============================================================================================================

CHAPTER 1 - Return of the Dark Tamer?

It had been a couple of months ever since the Dark Tamer episode, but I was finally over it.  After the battle with Piedmon, I joined the team, and we had looked great.  I even met Ori, and we're going out.  Everything looked great, but then again, I wasn't mindful of the phrase, "All good things must come to an end."  I was about to find that out, first hand.  It all started just a few days ago.

Darkgabumon and myself were walking to this pizza parlor, where the guys were meeting.  I thought, "Can't pass up a pizza date with the guys."  Darkgabumon was like that too, except he wanted a slice.  I smiled, and said, "Sometimes, I can't decide whether you're a wolf, or a pig!"  He looked hurt, and I said, "Hey, I'm only joking man.  Let's go find the guys."  

We went in, and as soon as I saw the guys, I was met with a slap from DC.  I looked angry, and I asked, "What was that for, man?"  

DC answered, "Explain this.  One, Someone carrying a Black D-Power, two, he's wearing all black, three, he's enslaving digimon, and four, put two and two together, and the evidence points to you, you traitor."  I put two and two together, and I let out a small gasp.  

I said to DC, "This has got to be a mistake.  I would never go back to being the Dark Tamer again!"    
  
            EZ replied, "Sure, save it for the judge, him being DC."  The four guys just left.  Leaving me with a bill.  After I paid it, I ran for a breakneck pace to Ori's, Darkgabumon at my heels.  I knocked on the door, and Ori answered.  Every time I saw that girl, I smiled to myself.  I knew I had caught a big one.  But I didn't think of that now.  All I thought about was what happened minutes ago.  

"Hi Ori."  I greeted her casually; Ori greeted me back with a "Hey ML."  She let us in, and closed the door.  

Ori then asked me, "So, ML.  Why are you here?"  I began to explain the whole thing.  She said, "Whoa.  Looks like the guys aren't too happy about this whole thing."  

"Tell me about it.  I have no one left, but Darkgabumon here, to trust.  Hell, I don't even know where to turn."  I said.  

Ori said, "Hey, ML.  You not only have Darkgabumon to trust, you know?"  

I gave Ori a hint of a smile, and asked, "Who?"    
  


Ori answered, "She's sitting right beside you."  I knew instantly who.  Even though you could take away my best friends, I would still have Ori, no matter what happened.  I then made my objective clear:  Go to the digital world, and find my so-called "twin".  

I smiled and said, "Thanks Ori."  I left the house, and Darkgabumon followed me back.  He looked as stern as I would be.  

He said, "So, what's the plan?"  I explained, "Simple.  We go into the digital world and find my 'twin'."  I saw the portal near my house, and put on my sunglasses.  I still had them after I had denounced what I done.  After landing roughly a few feet away, I saw my 'twin' and hid behind a rock.  Simply put, he was enslaving Digimon again.  I knew it.  I felt a sneeze coming on, and sure enough, I sneezed.  It was silent to me, but not to him.  He turned around, and saw me.  

I said, "Ok, so you're the Dark Tamer."   

  
            He said, "Correct.  You're nothing but the boy who used to be him."    
  


I said, "'Used to be' is what I like.  I want NO part of the Dark Tamer."    
  


He said, "Really?"  I saw him take out a modify card.  I knew what it was instantly.  It was the sword of deceit.  I then took out the modify card that DC gave me.  It was the rapier of trust.    
  
DIGIMODIFY!

  
'Dark Tamer': Digimodify!  Sword of Deceit, activate!  
  
ML: Digimodify!  Rapier of Trust, activate!

            My digivice turned into a scabbard, and I took out the rapier.  On the hilt, there was the crest of trust.  My crest.  I saw the tamer come after me, and I instantly blocked his attack.  After a few minutes, I used his own strength against him, and knocked his sword out of his hand.  I then pointed the blade of my rapier at the Dark Tamer.  He laughed, and I thought, "Oh great.  What now?"  I got my answer.  

            He said, "I got your answer right here.  Golemon!"  I saw him, and thought, "Just to make my day perfect."  
  
=============================================================================================================

Henry: Oh man!  ML's got a cold case of reality coming toward him!  Will he go it alone?  Find out on the next "Digimon - Digital Monsters"!

  
ML: Don't forget to R&R!  


	2. Blackgarurumon vs Golemon!

BETRAYAL?  OR REALITY?  
  
(ML and Henry are doing "Rock, Paper, Scissors.  Henry wins)

Henry: Well, I win again.

  
ML: Ok.  You tell the audience what happened last time.

  
Henry: All right.  Last time, As ML was joining the new tamers for a party, DC meets him up with a slap to the face!  Turns out that their old nemesis, the Dark 

           Tamer is back, or is he?  ML then goes to Ori's and tells her of the situation!  After that, with renewed courage, he goes and investigates himself, only to 

           get into a fight with the Dark Tamer and cornered by Golemon!  Talk about a rough day!

ML: Great description!  I still can't believe Rika got the narrator job for season 4!  Anyway, same disclaimer as always!  ROLL IT!

=============================================================================================================

            "Ok, reviewing our little program here…"  I said to myself as Darkgabumon and myself looked into Golemon's eyes.  I knew instantly what I had to do.  Have Darkgabumon digivolve to champion, and fight.  But then, just as I reached for my digivice, the dark tamer used a whip, and it hit my hand!  

I doubled down instantly in pain, and heard him say, "I don't think so, Lo."  

Darkgabumon said, "Well, if you want to try something like that, try it on someone's watch."  I gave the Dark Tamer a swift kick, and ran for it, with Golemon at my heels!  A few minutes later, my hand healed up from the pain, and I smiled.  

"Ready for it, Darkgabumon?"  
  


"Ready as I'll ever be!"  
  
DIGIMODIFY!

  
ML: DIGIMODIFY!  DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!   
  


DIGIVOLUTION

Darkgabumon: Darkgabumon digivolve to… Blackgarurumon!

            I said, "Hey, you poor excuse for a rock sculpture, over here!"  Golemon ran for my general direction, and Blackgarurumon jumped out right at him.  

            He said, "Ok, let's see you try and dodge this!"  
  


Blackgarurumon: Dark Howling Blaster!

            Golemon barely avoided the attack, and I saw it.  I grabbed another card, and hoped for the best.

DIGIMODIFY!

  
ML: DIGIMODIFY!  SPEED ACTIVATE!

            Instantly, Blackgarurumon became a lot faster, and hit a claw attack on Golemon!  Then Golemon looked weak enough.  

            I smiled again at this, and said, "Now, Blackgarurumon!"  He jumped in the air and said, "Sounds good to me!"    
  
Blackgarurumon: Dark Howling Blaster!

  
            It instantly deleted Golemon on the spot, after absorbing the deleted digimon's data, Blackgarurumon said, "That'll teach you to mess with the dark wolf!"  I had to laugh.  I replied back, "Hey buddy.  Let's go home."  After dedigivolving, we went back to the real world, feeling good about ourselves.  Of course, all good things must come to an end, because guess who shows up after I make it back?  The guys, and they're not too happy about what happened.  

=============================================================================================================

Henry: Confronted by your so-called "friends".  Is that a not-so-good way to end your night or what?  What's ML going to do this time?  Find out on the next 

           "Digimon - Digital Monsters"!

ML: Don't forget to R&R!  


	3. Hostage Situation, and The Dark Wolf rea...

BETRAYAL? OR REALITY?  
  


Henry: Ok, M.  Since I told what happened in chapter 1, it's your turn!

  
ML: Got it.  Last time, Golemon, with summons from my "twin", was going to grind me into the ground!  I had Darkgabumon digivolve to Blackgarurumon, and we

       showed him good!  However, as we got back, the guys confronted me.  Guess that's the life of a bad tamer gone good!

Henry: All right!  ML does not own digimon whatsoever!  ROLL IT!

=============================================================================================================

            As soon as I got out of the portal leading to the Real World, guess what's waiting for me?  The guys, and they looked pissed.  I said, "Hey guys."  However, DC said, "Well, if it isn't the traitor."  

I said, "I told you this before, I told you again.  It's not me."  

EZ said, "Save it for the judge."  I felt the darkness in my heart erupt, and pushed EZ and FG out of the way, and gave DC a punch to his mouth, knocking out a few teeth.  That started a huge fight between DC and myself.  However, I had this strange feeling of being watched, and I was right.  I saw my "twin" coming out of a nearby portal.  

            I said, "You."  

The Dark Tamer said, "Yes.  So, looks like a little dissention between the ranks.  ML Lo, you should follow the darkness in your heart.  Join me."  I looked at what I done, DC had a few teeth knocked loose, and had a black eye from the punches I dealt him while all I had was a few bruises.    
  


I said, "Hey, even though I may knock out the goggleboy, there's still one thing I'd never do, and that's join up with people who want to rule both worlds."  
  


The Dark Tamer said, "Well, then maybe this would change your mind.  Centarumon!"  I saw the centaur digimon come towards me, but Darkgabumon threw himself in front me, and we both got run over.  

I said, "No dice.  There's no chance in hell I'll join you." 

The Dark Tamer replied, "That's all right, because I've got the most important person in your life."  I thought to myself, "No!  Not Ori!"  However, I saw her, tied up, with Mojyamon guarding her.  I cursed, and balled my hands into fists.

Then I said, "You've crossed the line.  Ruining my life like this, if I go down, then you're going down with me."  However, I got the biggest surprise yet. 

The Dark Tamer then replied, "Well, ball's in your court, Lo.  What's it going to be?  My offer?  Or the girl's life?" 

I said, "Well, there's one thing I want."

The Dark Tamer asked, "Really?"  
  


I answered, "Yeah.  I want to see what you really are."

The Dark Tamer then said, "Well, your hunch is correct.  I'm not human.  I'm…" He then began to transform, and I saw him, and so did the others. 

He said, "I'm Doppelgangermon!"   
  


LSR scanned the creature with his digivice.  "Doppelgangermon!  Uh oh!  He's a mega level!  What's worse is that he can use other digimon's attacks

against them!"  

DC saw what happened, and said, "Well, I guess we were wrong.  Sorry."  

I smiled, and said, "Hey, don't mention it.  Now let's kick it!"  

The guys smiled, and DC said, "You ready for this, BT?"   
  


Blackterriermon replied back, "I'm ready when you are!"

FG and LSR nodded at their respective digimon, and they nodded back.  DC said, "Ok guys, listen up!  ML and EZ will get Doppelgangermon. LSR?  You'll free Ori after we take care of Mojaymon and Centarumon!"  We all nodded, and grabbed digivolution cards, EZ just got his D-Tector ready.

DIGIMODIFY!

FG/LSR/DC: DIGIMODIFY! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!

DIGIVOLUTION!

  
Tigramon: Tigramon digivolve to… Tigermon!

  
Blismon: Blismon digivolve to… Dracielmon!

  
Blackterriermon: Blackterriermon Digivolve to… Blackgargomon!

  
            I asked, "Hey, you ready for this, buddy?"  

            Darkgabumon replied back, "You bet." 

ML: Biomerge activate!

Darkgabumon: Darkgabumon Biomerge to… Blackmetalgarurumon!

            EZ replied, "My turn to join the battle!"

EZ: Execute!  Spirit Evolution!

            EZ's molecules began to change, and he transformed into the legendary warrior of the blade.

Blademon: Blademon!

            Inside my sphere, I said, "Nice of you to join the battle, Blademon."  Blademon replied, "Hey, I'm sorry about those comments, now let's kick some digi-butt!"    I smiled and replied back, "Yeah!"  And we circled Doppelgangermon and got ready to attack.  Doppelgangermon chose to attack Blademon first, but Blademon jumped, and hit an attack. 

Blademon: LEGENDARY SLASH!

            It hit, but it didn't do any good!  Doppelgangermon just laughed, and Blademon looked on in horror!  He said, "Nice try, but I'm faster.  Here's a little something from the past!" 

  
Doppelgangermon: GIGA CANNON!

            The attack hit Blademon head on, and I said, "All right, time to make him freeze!"

Blackmetalgarurumon: BLACK ICE!

            Dopplegangermon avoided the attack, and went after me with a blast of one of the most deadliest attacks I've seen!

  
Doppelgangermon: TRUMP SWORDS!

            Blademon just deflected the shot barely with a chaos deflection, but I felt the brunt of the hit, and de-digivolved on the spot!  Meanwhile, LSR and DC hit their attacks on Mojyamon and Centarumon.

Dracielmon: FIRE RAGE!

Blackgargomon: GARGO BLASTERS!

            The two attacks deleted the two digimon gone bad.  After Dracielmon and Blackgargomon absorbed their data, I showed up, and quickly turned my digivice into the rapier of trust. After cutting the ropes that held Ori, she ran right into my arms, and never let go.  Doppelgangermon saw it, and said, "If you can't defeat a tamer, get his driving force!"  He then aimed one of Myotismon's worst attacks at Ori!

Doppelgangermon: Grisly wing!

            I saw it coming for Ori, and so did Darkgabumon!  I knew what I had to do.

DIGIMODIFY!  
  
ML: Digimodify!  Speed activate!

            Darkgabumon ran in with a burst of speed, and pushed Ori out of the way, but he got hit, and collapsed!  I saw it, and screamed, "Darkgabumon!"  I went over to his side, and saw him.  

            "I'm sorry about this man."  I said, crying. 

            "Hey, that's all right.  I have no regrets.  I'm honoured to be your partner after all these months."  He said.    
  


            "DG, I'm gonna miss ya man."  I said, still crying.  

            "This won't be 'goodbye'.  Just a 'see ya later'.  Take care of Ori.  She loves ya, and one more thing."  Darkgabumon said as he closed his eyes.

            I asked, with tears in my eyes, "What?" 

            Darkgabumon replied his signature line, for the very last time, "Peace, man." What was left of the great dark wolf  had disappeared in eroded data.  

            I said to myself, "I'm going to miss ya, buddy."  Then my look of sadness turned to anger.  Anger at Doppelgangermon. 

            "You've crossed the line.  Making my life miserable, turning my friends against me, kidnapping my girlfriend, and I've been ok with it, but deleting my best friend, that's way crossing the line!  YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"  I ran him, and as I did, my D-Power turned into a D-Tector!  I then heard that unmistakable voice.

            "It is time."

ML: EXECUTE!  SPIRIT EVOLUTION!

Lancemon: Lancemon!

            The other guys looked up, and saw me.  They all had the same thing to say.    
  


            "Whoa!"

=============================================================================================================

Henry: ML, a digimon?  That's prodigious!  Will ML make Doppelgangermon feel the pain?  Find out on the next "Digimon - Digital Monsters"!

ML: Don't forget to R&R!


	4. End to the nightmare!

BETRAYAL?  OR REALITY?  
  
Chapter 4 

ML: Your turn to tell what happened, Henry.

  
Henry: Got it.  Last time, after his buddies called him a traitor again, ML just lost it, and caused DC to lose some teeth!  As 

           the two were fighting, ML's "twin" comes up, and gives an offer to ML, that is, to join his side, ML refused twice, and 

           his "twin" revealed himself as Doppelgangermon!  After a battle in which the new tamers freed Ori and defeated 

           Mojyamon and Centarumon, Doppelgangermon tried to Kill Ori with Myotismon's Grisly Wing attack, but 

           Darkgabumon, with a little boost from ML, pushed Ori out of the way, causing him to take the attack!  That caused

           ML to push the limit, and as he rushed Doppelgangermon, his D-Power turned into a D-Tector, which he used to 

           spirit evolve into Lancemon!  Talk about cool!

ML: Long, but great.  I don't own any authors or their digimon, except Doppelgangermon, Darkgabumon and Lancemon.  

       ROLL IT!

            The guys saw it all happen, and they said the same thing: "Whoa."  They all couldn't believe that I had become a digimon!  But then, I turned my attention to the task at hand: ending this nightmare once and for all!  

            DC then reached for his D-Power, and scanned for some information about my spirit form. 

            "Lancemon.  Hybrid digimon.  He's an expert with the lance!  His running slash and tri-slash attacks are extremely sharp moves that can cut through anything!"  

            EZ said, "Wow, I hope he can handle it on his own."  

            LSR replied back, "Well, it is his own personal vendetta that he alone has to conquer."  

            EZ fired back, "Well, I'm going to help him out!"  He then ran into the battle, thinking, "Hold on ML, I'm coming for backup!"

EZ: Execute!  Spirit Evolution!

            Has soon has he said those words, his molecules began to change, and he once again spirit evolved into the legendary warrior of the blade.

  
Blademon: Blademon!

            I smiled, and said, "Nice of you to join in, Blademon!"  He just shrugged.

            "Well, what do you say that we finish this?"  Asked Blademon.

            I replied back, "Gladly."  Blademon then jumped up into the air, and then hit one of his best attacks.

Blademon: Legendary Slash!

            Doppelgangermon felt the attack, but shook it off, to our dismay!  He said, "Pitiful.  Just pitiful.  Here's how you launch an attack!"  

Doppelgangermon: Crimson Lightning!

            Again, he used one of Myotismon's attacks, but Blademon managed to deflect that attack, and I said, "Time for me to join the fray!"  I ran for it, formed my lance, and used my first attack.

Lancemon: Running Slash!

            The cut managed to form a cut, but it didn't quite work!  I was shocked, and appalled when he laughed and said, "Well, I give that a 5.5!  It's my turn!"  

Doppelgangermon: River of Power!

            As soon as I saw the beam, I spun my lance, hoping it would deflect, it did, and blademon decided to use his ultimate attack, and began to concentrate, and after a while, he screamed it out.

  
Blademon: Perfect Stance!

            He disappeared, and Doppelgangermon tried to find him.  He thought, "Where are you, you little insect?"  That "little insect" appeared on his other side, and he screamed out just one word: 

"DIE!"  Energy pierced through Doppelgangermon, weakening him, but not much!  

He said, "Boring."  Then he used his another attack, hoping to end the battle.

Doppelgangermon: Lightning Javelin!

            As soon as I saw Megaseadramon's attack, I blocked it with another spin of the lance, then I told Blademon, "Why don't we use our ultimate attacks together?" 

            Blademon replied back, "It's worth a try!"  He attacked first with his special move.

Blademon: Perfect Stance!

            Doppelgangermon saw it, and said, "You run, but you won't escape; it'll do you no good!"  EZ appeared later on the other side of him, and screamed out the magic word:  
  
            "DIE!"  The energy pierced through Doppelgangermon, weakening him again, and this time, to the brink!  As soon as I saw it, Blademon replied, "He's weak enough!  Get him, Lancemon!"

            I said, "You got it!"  I ran for him really fast, and readied my lance.  He tried to ready a defense move, but I was just that much quicker.

Lancemon: Tri-Slash!

            I hit with a diagonal, left-right slash, and he was deleted on the spot, leaving a bunch of fractal code.  I said, excitedly, "Time to end this nightmare!"   I readied my D-Tector, and said those words.

  
Lancemon: Fractal Code, Digitize!

            As soon as Doppelgangermon's fractal code was safely in my D-Tector, Blademon and myself de-digivolved back into EZ and ML.  Ori ran into my arms, and embraced me like if there was no tomorrow, and I high-fived EZ.  DC replied, "Well ML, your nightmare is finally over."  

            I said, "Thanks."  I then walked away, into the sunlight, with Ori by my side.  DC said, "Well, time for us to get going."  The digimon and their tamers agreed, and walked away from the battle scene.

  
END

Well, what do you think? R&R!


End file.
